Vacationing Can Be Deadly
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: Set in the middle of season 3. Jenny isn't hated by everyone and Chair, Serenate and Danessa are still together. What happens when Chuck, Blair,Serena,Nate,Jenny and Eric visit Bart's secret cottage in Vermont. HORROR
1. Chapter 1

Vacationing Can Be Deadly: Chapter 1

**A/N: set in the middle of season 3. Jenny isn't hated by everyone and Chair, Serenate and Danessa are still together. Bear with me because I've never wrote horror before. It doesn't have Rufus and Lily in it but it does have: Blair, Chuck, Serena, Nate, Jenny, Eric, Dan and Vanessa in it. **

**WARING: CONTAINS SMUT, STRONG VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE AND HORROR ;)**

...

"I've got a surprise for you" Chuck announced as he walked into the bedroom and over to Blair who was sat on the bed in red silk lingerie and Chuck's favourite falke stockings. "But then again, it looks like you have one for me too" Blair smiled seductively.

"Maybe, but mine can wait. Let's hear yours" she said patting a spot on the bed next to her. Chuck sat down obediently.

"Well" He took her had in his. "It seems that my father had a really big cottage in Vermont" Chuck announced.

"Really?" Blair asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yep, and apparently its mine. Big cottage, peaceful, luxury and apparently there's this huge mountain biking place just down the road" Chuck began. Blair could hardly contain her excitement.

"WOW!" She shrieked excitedly.

"You wanna go? Apparently the weather is amazing" Blair nodded and Chuck took a photo out from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Is this it?" She asked. Chuck nodded. It was really big, just like Chuck had said. Made from wood, had balconies, a nice driveway, it looked so peaceful and cosy. "Chuck, it's beautiful" she said as she turned to kiss him.

"I know, and it's ours" Chuck said kissing her again. "It's 5 bedrooms apparently, so we can bring friends" this made Blair smile even more.

"Serena and Nate?" she asked. Chuck nodded. Blair stood up from the bed and ran over to her phone on the dresser and dialled Serena's number.

...

"Nate" Serena called to Nate who was in the bathroom.

"Yeah" Nate called back.

"Were going on holiday with Blair and Chuck to Vermont" Serena announced excitedly.

...

"Mom?" Serena called as she entered her mom's apartment. Lily appeared.

"Serena Darling" Lily greeted as she rushed over to her daughter and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need my passport" Serena answered. Lily gave Serena a funny look.

"Why?"

"I'm going on holiday, to Vermont. With Blair, Chuck and Nate" Serena announced. Lily nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Bart had a secret cottage in Vermont and its Chuck's now so he and Blair are going on holiday and they invited me and Nate" Serena answered.

"Oh. I never knew that Bart had a secret cottage in Italy" Lily said.

"Neither did Chuck, according to Blair, he just found out yesterday" Serena told Lily.

"Oh well, how lovely. How many bedrooms is it?" Lily asked.

"5, why?"

"Well, Rufus and I need some space right now, so... how about you take Jenny and Eric with you" Lily proposed.

"Mom, no. This isn't my holiday, it's Chuck and Blair's"

...

"I am so sorry B" Serena apologised as she sat next to her best friend, who was sat next to Chuck.

"Don't be S, I mean, why not invite Dan and Vanessa too?" Blair replied sarcastically.

"You know what, that's such a good idea Blair, why don't we?" Jenny asked from the other side of the limo. Blair glared at her and Chuck smirked at Jenny. That Girl really did have a death wish.

"Urm Jenny, no. I think that Dan and Vanessa are really busy right now" Serena lied. Jenny pulled out her phone.

"No Serena, there not. They don't have any plans for this week. I bet they'd love to come" Jenny smiled. Blair groaned and turned into Chuck's shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her head. Jenny dialled Dan's number and held it to her ear.

...

"EVERYTHING IS RUINED CHUCK!" Blair cried when they were alone outside the limo. Jenny, Eric, Vanessa, Dan, Nate and Serena were in a burger bar getting lunch. Blair had refused to go and Chuck had to wait outside with her.

"I know, what happened to the Non-judging Breakfast Club exclusive holiday?" Chuck said. He was annoyed too but not as much as Blair.

"We've been invaded by Brooklynites!" She yelled. Chuck let out a small laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "And we'll have to keep the noise down when we...y'know" he was joking but Blair took him seriously.

"NO!" She cried. Then she glanced at the limo. "Chuck, would it be so terrible if we...drove off to the airport and left them. They don't know what terminal were leaving from" Blair said with a devilish smirk. Chuck kissed her then smirked at her.

"And that is another reason why I love you so much" He said taking her hand and opening the limo door for her. She got in and was just about to get in himself when he saw Nate, Serena, Eric, Jenny, Dan and Vanessa coming out of the burger bar. Chuck groaned.

"Hey, hope you guys weren't planning on leaving without us" Vanessa called. Blair groaned.

"No no, we would never do that" lied Chuck.

...

"Wow! Wow! Wow! I've never been on a private jet before!" Vanessa squealed excitedly. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Me neither Vanessa" Dan agreed taking a sip from his champagne flute. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"So uh how many bedrooms is this cottage again Chuck?" asked Eric.

"5" Chuck replied.

"So, how are the rooms gonna work out?" Vanessa asked.

"I have no idea" Chuck replied.

"Well how about if Chuck and Blair share a room, Dan and Vanessa share one, Nate and I share one and Jenny and Eric have their own room" Serena proposed.

"That sounds good" Dan and Vanessa agreed. Jenny and Eric nodded along with Nate. Blair just smiled and went to sit on Chuck's knee. He kissed her temple gently.

"Make sure the Brooklyn's are on the other side of the cottage" she whispered into his ear. Chuck nodded.

"I'm already on it Darling" he smiled.

...

"Oh Chuck. It's so beautiful" Blair gushed as she held onto Chuck's arm.

"Oh Bart, he had such great taste" Serena said with a smile.

"Where's the mountain bike thing? I didn't see it" Jenny asked.

"Neither did I" said Dan. Blair looked at Chuck.

"I know, it shouldn't be far I don't think" Chuck lied. He honestly didn't know but Jenny and Eric were already out of the limo and running towards the cottage with Dan and Vanessa.

It was beautiful. As soon as Chuck opened the door they entered a palace. The hallway was huge with a huge chandelier and a wooden spiral staircase.

The living room was massive. It had a large fireplace that you could practically walk into and comfy looking sofas. There was a small T.V and a rug on the floor.

The kitchen was smaller than the other 2 rooms. It was normal with an oven, fridge, sink, washing machine, cupboards filled with plates, glasses and alcohol, and knives in a knife rack.

Chuck and Blair led the rest of the group hand-in-hand into a wine cellar.

"Oh my God" Blair and Serena exclaimed. Nate and Chuck both smirked at each other.

The wine cellar was massive and completely filled with all sorts of alcohol, not just wine although there was plenty of that. They had plenty of scotch, much to Chuck's happiness. Beer, that made Dan, Nate, Vanessa and Serena's faces light up and there was vodka. That made Jenny and Eric happy. And Blair was happy because she noticed some gin, next to Chuck's scotch which he was now practically running for.

Now they had all made themselves a drink, they headed outside and into the huge garden. It had a shed that looked about 100 years old. Then, to the right side of the garden were tall trees that seemed to lead into a forest. And at the end of the garden sat the start of a large lake.

Then they headed up the stairs. The hallway upstairs was huge with bookcases filled with old classics. Blair spotted a door and dragged Chuck over to it. It was the middle door. Blair threw open the door and revealed a huge bedroom with a balcony. There was a king sized bed with a display of carefully placed mushroom and brown coloured pillows. There was a small T.V and a walk in wardrobe. Then there was a door. Blair ran over to it and opened it. The door led to an en-suite bathroom. Blair smiled and turned round to Chuck, Nate, Serena, Dan, Vanessa, Jenny and Eric.

"Were having this room" she announced. Chuck nodded.

"Ok" he agreed.

"That's not fair! What about if our rooms aren't as nice?" Vanessa protested. Blair shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care. Now go and find your rooms and leave us in peace" Blair said pointing towards the door. Vanessa and Jenny rolled their eyes and walked out the door followed by Dan.

"See you later B" Serena said as she and Nate began heading for the door.

"S" Blair called. Serena turned around.

"Yeah?"

"The room next door is as big as this one. Then the ones upstairs are slightly smaller. You and Nate can stay in the one next door" Blair informed Serena. Serena nodded.

"Thanks B" Serena thanked as she walked out the door with Nate.

Blair turned to Chuck.

"You do realise that the Humphreys are gonna be right above us don't you?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded.

"At least we won't have to keep the noise level down" she smirked. Chuck pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss before walking over to the door, closing it and locking it, walking back over to Blair and taking the zip of the back of her dress in his hands.

"Care to test that theory?" he asked. Blair smirked and Chuck pulled down her zip making her dress fall down to the floor and exposing her in her black lingerie. She kissed him, stepped out of her dress on the floor and pulled him by his tie over to the bed and threw him on it.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Chuck asked. Blair kissed him and tore his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes" she replied seductively.

...

"Well Blair was definitely right, this rooms practically the same as her and Chuck's" Serena said to Nate as they walked into their room.

"Yeah, just look at that bed. You wanna test it out?" Nate asked. Serena nodded and kissed Nate.

...

"This is so unfair! How come Blair and Chuck get the big room and we get stuck with smaller ones?" Vanessa moaned.

"They did invite us" Eric argued.

"No they didn't. I did" Jenny piped up.

"Ok, ok, look it doesn't matter whose rooms bigger than whose. The important thing is that we all have a good time. Plus our rooms are still pretty big" Dan said. Vanessa nodded.

"True, Dan can we have this room? It's bigger than the other 2" Vanessa said.

"Hey!" Jenny and Eric both shouted.

"Well we are sharing a room" Dan said. Jenny and Eric both nodded and walked off to find their rooms. When they were gone Vanessa turned to Dan.

"This is gonna be good, I can feel it" Vanessa said with a smile. Dan smiled back.

"I know it will be, come on. Let's go inside and start the holiday with a bang" Dan announced leading Vanessa into the room.

When they were inside Dan locked the door and kissed Vanessa.

"Dan, we can't. Jenny and Eric are both on the other sides of the walls" Vanessa pointed out.

"And?"

"And, what if they hear us?" Vanessa asked.

"Then we'll just keep the noise down" Dan said. Vanessa smiled, kissed him and led him over to the bed.

They were in the middle of undressing each other when they heard loud moans coming from beneath them.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's" Vanessa began. Dan nodded slowly. Vanessa sighed.

"CHUCK! RIGHT THERE! OH GOD! Ahhhh Chuck, yes right there!" Blair screamed in pleasure. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Trust us to get the room right above the UES's loudest love birds" Vanessa moaned.

"Hey, at least we haven't heard Chuck yet" Dan said. Vanessa kissed him. Then they heard it.

"Chuck! Oh Chuck! Ahh"

"Um Blair! Oh baby! Don't stop!" Chuck blurted out. He really hoped that the room upstairs wasn't occupied yet. If it was, the person or people in it were about to hear Chuck and Blair orgasming. And he really didn't want Dan Humphrey hearing something like that.

Chuck stared into Blair's eyes and he knew that she was going to come any minute now. He could feel her tightening her grip on his shoulders. He began kissing her neck and trailing his fingers up her torso to her breasts. He heard her gasp and with one more deep thrust he felt her clench and hold on tight to him. Knowing she'd come first, he pulled out and plunged back in as deep as he could as his own orgasm came like a wave and rushed over him.

When they were done he slid off her and lay next to her. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his now racing heartbeat. He placed his hands on her bare wait and kissed the top of her head smelling the rich scent of her coconut shampoo.

"This is gonna be a good holiday, I can feel it" Blair said as she leant her head up to kiss Chuck.

...

Jenny tossed and turned in her bed. It was comfy but it wasn't her bed back in New York. She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. She grabbed her phone 2:34am. She sighed. She couldn't wait till the morning. Chuck and Blair had promised her and Eric that they'd go looking for this mountain bike thing.

Suddenly something moved about in the darkness. Jenny squinted her eyes and tried to make it out. It looked like a figure, a man near her wardrobe.

"Eric, stop messing about" Jenny said rubbing her eyes. The figure didn't move. Just stared at her.

"Eric, you're not funny" Jenny said turning her side light on. The figure disappeared. Jenny squinted her eyes, got out of bed, grabbed the key off her nightstand, ran out the door and locked it then ran into Eric's room on the other side of Dan and Vanessa's room.

Eric immediately opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Jenny, its 2:30. Go to bed" He said grumpily rubbing his eyes.

"Someones in my room" She said going to sit on the bed with Eric. "I was sure that someone was in my room, watching me. Then I turned the light on and they were gone" Jenny announced.

"No body'll be there. It was probably in your imagination" Eric said but Jenny was already climbing into bed next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not going back in there" Jenny said placing her head on a pillow.

"Well you can't sleep in here" Eric told her.

"It's a double bed Eric. You have room" Jenny said closing her eyes. Eric lied next to her.

"Night J" He whispered.

"Night E" Jenny whispered.

...

Something loud woke Blair up. She shook Chuck awake, he looked at her and smiled.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"It was probably just an animal. Go back to sleep baby" He said yawning.

"It sounded like a scream Chuck, what if someones hurt?" Blair asked.

"It was just an animal. Don't worry your pretty little head" He kissed her head. Blair set her head back on Chuck's chest and fell asleep again.

...

A/N: What do you think? Please review and let me know if I'm doing a good job. xoxo Beth.


	2. QUICKLY

Quickly

AN: Just to say that I am continuing with this story I just have lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of exams right now but I a continuing this story I promise :D xoxo Beth 3


	3. Cafe's And Old Scary Stories

**AN: You all have no idea how sorry I am about how late this chapter is. My computer crashed a few weeks ago and decided to delete most of my files, including this one so I had to re-write the entire thing anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter xoxo. Don't forget to review, they mean so much to me and now I can get e-mails on my BlackBerry about them so it's always fun to show off reviews in public lol **

**...**

They'd all agreed to have breakfast at 9 am, and then go looking for this mountain bike place. It was now 10:30am and so far only Jenny, Eric, Dan and Vanessa were downstairs waiting for the others to come.

"Where are they?" Jenny asked impatiently as she tapped her fork against her waffles Dan had made.

"I don't know" Eric replied.

"Maybe there too tired after all that sex last night" Vanessa replied.

"Oh God don't. I was trying to get that image of Serena and Nate having sex out of my head all night." Eric cringed.

"I wasn't talking about Serena and Nate; I was talking about Blair and Chuck. They must have screwed each other about 4 times" Vanessa announced.

"I couldn't get much sleep last night either Vanessa, this one snores worse than my Dad" Jenny said pointing towards Eric.

"Hey, you didn't have to sleep in my room" Eric defended.

"You slept in his room last night?" Dan asked. Jenny shook her head.

"Not like that Dan, he's gay and I only slept there because someone was in my room" Jenny announced.

"What do you mean someone was in your room?" Dan asked. Jenny was about to answer but then fell silent when she heard a voice.

"Chuck, stop it!" Blair giggled. Chuck was holding her by the waist and planting kisses along her neck.

"That's what you get for looking in the mirror" Chuck replied. Blair turned around to kiss him.

"Come on, we need to get to breakfast before we get killed" Blair giggled.

"Who's gonna kill us? Vanessa Abrams?" Chuck joked.

"Serena and Nate"

"Are in the shower, I heard them before" Chuck replied. Blair took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Morning" She said cheerfully.

"Morning Blair, Chuck" Eric replied. Dan smiled and Vanessa and Jenny just glared at them. Blair sat next to Eric and Chuck sat next to Blair.

"Hey, did you guys hear that thing last night?" Blair asked as she got some orange juice.

"You mean Nate and Serena?" Eric asked.

"What was it?" Dan asked. Chuck saw the terror in Jenny's face.

"It was an animal, Blair's just paranoid" Chuck said.

"There was someone in my room last night" Jenny announced.

"What?" Blair asked shocked. Jenny nodded.

"I locked them in" Jenny announced.

"You locked them in?" Chuck asked smirking. Jenny nodded. Blair turned to Chuck.

"I told you I heard someone" She said. Chuck got up.

"Come on then, we'll see if this persons still there" Chuck said as he took Blair by the hand and led her out of the room. Jenny, Eric, Dan and Vanessa followed closely behind.

When they got to the room Jenny opened the door and stepped inside closely followed by Dan, Eric and Chuck. Vanessa stayed at the back and Blair hid behind Chuck.

"Jenny, I hate to break it to you but, there's no one here" Chuck said. Blair peeked out from behind Chuck.

"Oh yeah" She said.

"No, he was here last night. He was standing right over here!" she said as she ran over to the wardrobe and threw open the doors. It was empty except for Jenny's clothes.

"Jen, the rooms empty now" Dan announced.

"Check the bathroom" Eric suggested walking over to the bathroom door and opening it. It was empty. He checked the shower, under the sink and behind the door. There was nothing there. When he came back into the bedroom he walked over to Jenny.

"Well?" She asked.

"There's no-one there" Eric admitted. Blair shuddered.

"Jenny, it's freezing in here. Close the window" Blair ordered. Jenny froze.

"Oh. My. God" She declared.

"What?" Dan asked.

"The window was closed!" Jenny screamed. Blair froze.

"What?" Chuck asked. He felt Blair freeze beside him.

"I shut the window. And I locked it" she announced.

...

Nate and Serena came down to breakfast to find no-one there.

"Were not that late are we?" Nate asked. Serena shrugged.

"I don't know. Ooh coffee" Serena said as her eyes caught the coffee pot.

...

"Well there's no-one here now" Dan said breathing a sigh of relief.

"But someone was here" Vanessa argued. She was terrified but Blair looked as though she'd had a heart attack. Eric was as pale as snow and even Chuck looked scared. And the sign that Chuck Bass was scared of something was something to be terrified about.

"I think we should call the police" Eric suggested. Blair edged closer to Chuck and he put his arm protectively around her waist.

"We don't know the number" Vanessa realised.

"We could walk to the one in the village" Dan suggested.

"Yeah I saw one on the way here" Jenny added. Chuck nodded.

"Ok we'll go after breakfast"

...

Eric and Jenny were at the front, followed by Dan and Vanessa. Serena and Nate were behind them giggling about something and Blair and Chuck were at the back.

"I told you I heard something last night Chuck" Blair whispered.

"I know, I should have believed you. I'm sorry" Chuck apologised.

"It's ok" She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hey, can I tell you something?" She asked. Chuck nodded.

"You can tell me anything"

"I'm scared" She admitted. He grabbed hold of her petite waist and pulled her to him.

"I know, but whatever happens don't worry. I'll protect you" He told her. She smiled at him.

"Hey Guys! You coming?" Serena called.

"Yes" Blair called back.

...

They all walked into the police station to find a small man in his early fifties sitting behind the desk reading a newspaper. He looked up.

"Ah hello, you all look like new uns'" He began and Chuck noticed that he had an almost British Yorkshire accent.

"Yes we are" Blair replied. She had managed to push her and Chuck to the front of the line.

"Well, welcome to Vermont! I hope you have a pleasant stay here. Are you staying for long?" He asked.

"No, only a few weeks" She answered.

"Oh well, that's a pity you all seem like such lovely kids"

Blair smiled at this. She always made a sweet and innocent first impression as did Chuck if you hadn't read the New York newspapers or glossy magazines that had featured him in them over his wild and womanising years.

"Anyway what can I do for you kids? I'd love to just stay and chat to you all day but we have a disappearance to solve" He announced.

"A disappearance?" Chuck asked. He could see the terror in Blair's face.

"Yeah last night an 18 year old girl, Tina Hersam was going to her boyfriend's house after a fight with her parents. She never showed up, her parents called her boyfriends later on to get her but she'd never arrived. It's not like Tina to disappear, I've known her since she was a little gal' never any trouble" Blair grabbed Chuck's hand. "So what can I help you with?" He asked. Jenny pushed her way to the front.

"I...I uh saw someone last night...in my bedroom" Jenny announced.

"Oh, well would you like to make a statement?" He asked. Jenny nodded.

"Please"

"Ok, I'll just call Barbara for you and she can interview you" He replied picking up the phone and dialling a number.

When he was done with that he set the phone back down.

"Now, how old are you?" He asked.

"16" Jenny replied.

"Ok well then, you can have a family member with you whilst you are being interviewed if you want" The man said. Jenny nodded.

"Dan, come with me" She said turning to Dan. He nodded. And a woman appeared.

"Vanessa, wait here for me" Dan said. Vanessa nodded.

"Of course I will" She replied.

"I'll wait too" Eric said.

"We'll go and have a look around then" Serena said taking Nate's arm and walking out the door. Blair looked at Chuck.

"We will too" Chuck announced as he began to lead Blair's out of the station.

...

Blair and Chuck sat in a diner. Nate and Serena had gone to a shop to pick up something that everyone was going to eat for dinner. A blonde waitress in her early 20s came and put two coffee mugs down opposite Blair and Chuck.

"There you go. Are you sure you guys don't want anything else? We do a fabulous rhubarb pie" The waitress smiled. Chuck shook his head.

"No thank you" He replied.

"So, you guys are new huh? You have a house?" She asked casually.

"Uh yeah, the cottage down the lane. Up the hill" Blair replied.

"Greenend cottage?" The waitress asked. Blair nodded.

"I think so yes"

"So, did you move down here to start a family?" The waitress asked.

Blair suddenly knew what this woman was getting at. And judging by the look on Chuck's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Oh no. No" Chuck almost blurted out.

"Were not uh were not moving here. Were not starting a family yet either" Blair blushed. She loved the idea of starting a family with Chuck, him making her his wife. Him getting her pregnant. Them starting a family. But not yet. Not now.

"Oh that's a pity" She smiled at them. A woman behind the diner's counter looked at the waitress and held up her hand. "Oh sorry, guys I have to go get some more orders, were a girl down today, our best waitress down actually, Tina Hersam" the waitress announced.

"Tina Hersam? Isn't she the girl who went missing?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, disappeared late last night. It's just not like Tina, she's always been a lovely girl. Do anything for anyone" the waitress explained. He smiled at Blair and Chuck and walked away.

"Chuck" Blair began. Chuck took her hand.

"She'll show up. Don't worry Blair" He whispered so that no-one else in the diner could hear. Just then Serena burst through the red doors with Nate running behind. They both walked over to Blair and Chuck and sat down.

"Do you have food for tonight?" Blair asked. Serena nodded.

"We do have a BBQ don't we?" she asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, I think so"

"Good, because Serena's bought enough meat and salad to feed an entire country" Nate replied. Serena giggled.

"Hey, Chuck, I saw a pool table. You wanna go play?" Nate asked. Chuck nodded and stood up.

"Yeah sure" Chuck replied. Nate stood up and they walked off together. When they were gone, the waitress came back.

"Would you like some more coffee?" She asked. Serena nodded.

"Ooh, could I please?" She asked. The waitress smiled.

"Of course" She replied walking over to the Diner counter and getting a clean mug, then walking back over to Serena and putting coffee in the mug.

"Thanks" Serena smiled.

"There you go" the waitress smiled.

"Hey, any news on that Girl that went missing last night?" Serena asked. Blair shook her head.

"Nope"

"You guys talking about Tina Hersam?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Tina's one of my best friends. We've known each other since we were little. That's the second disappearance this month" the waitress explained.

"Second?" Blair asked. The waitress nodded and sat down.

"Aaron Black, the local bad boy disappeared a week ago. No one's seen I'm since" the waitress told Blair and Serena.

"Well, isn't it just possible that Aaron and Tina ran away together?" Serena asked.

"No, no! Tina hated him, they were complete opposites, Tina may have been a bitch but she would never stoop to his level ever" the waitress said. "Nothing like this has happened in over 60 years" She added.

"What happened 60 years ago?" Blair asked suddenly intrigued.

The waitress looked around to make sure that no-one was watching before opening her mouth again.

"There was a boy and he lived with his Mother and sister who was 3 years younger than him. They lived near the woods. One day, the boy's Mother was boiling some veg and she left the room to check on the boys sister and the boy apparently pulled the boiling water over himself and burned most of his face and his left eye went pure white. Then, he used to get bullied at school and when his Mother died when he was 18, he was left to look after his sister. His sister grew to hate him though and ran away to a different area with her boyfriend. The boy was left all alone. People still bullied him for his burns and his white eye and he became known as 'White Eye'. One day some boys who were the same age as him and who used to be in his class at school put a brick through White Eye's window. A few days later, they went missing. Then a young couple went missing, then another couple, then 2 girls. Then a group of 2 boys and 2 girls. They all ranged from ages 16 to 22. Then, the bodies started turning up in the woods one by one, then the police found bodies in the lake and half buried in the ground. The police raided White Eye's home. They found all of the bodies. They were either cut up and hanging from meat hooks or decapitated or something horrible like that. Anyway, they got White Eye and arrested him. Then, a few weeks later, he was sentenced to death by the eclectic chair" the waitress finished. Blair and Serena were now grabbing onto each other.

"Oh my effing God" they both cried at once.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad huh? Wait, are you guys telling me you never heard of the White Eye murders?" the waitress asked. Blair and Serena shook their heads.

"Well, it was over 50 years ago. My Grandma was in White Eye's class at school and she knew all the people he killed. He nearly killed her too" the waitress told Blair and Serena.

"Oh my God. But...but he's dead right? He wouldn't come back? Right?" Serena asked nervously. The waitress nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, the guys been dead for years"

"What was his real name?" Blair asked.

"Lewis Cheatham. His sister was called Lindsey"

"Oh. Wow, that story's pretty scary" Blair said still shaking slightly.

"What story's pretty scary?" Chuck asked as he and Nate approached the table. Blair and Serena jumped.

"Chuck! Don't do that!" Blair almost shouted.

"Do what? Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asked alarmed.

"Serena what's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Nothing!" Blair and Serena both said in unison. Chuck and Nate both stared at their girlfriends.

"Hey, let's go and see if Jenny's done yet" Blair said standing up.

"Um okay" Chuck replied taking money out of his pocket and handing it to the waitress.

"Thank you, I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" Blair asked the waitress.

"I'm Cindy. Cindy Wilson" the waitress replied.

"Well I'm Blair Waldorf" Blair pointed to Chuck. "This is Chuck Bass" Chuck smiled at Cindy. "This is Nate Archibald" Blair said pointing to Nate.

"Hi" Nate said.

"Hi" Cindy replied.

"And this" Blair pointed to Serena. "Is Serena Van Der Woodsen" Blair finished. Serena smiled at Cindy.

"So, how long are you guys here for then?" Cindy asked.

"Two weeks" Serena replied.

"Yeah, oh and there's Jenny, Dan and Vanessa but there not important as they decided to just hitch-hike and come with us. Oh and Eric, Serena's brother" Blair told Cindy.

"We like him" Chuck added.

"So, we should go. We'll see you later Cindy" Blair said. Cindy nodded.

"Bye Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena? Right?" Cindy asked. Blair nodded.

"Yeah. Bye"

...

Chuck was concerned. Since they got back from that diners, Blair seemed to be in a weird state. She was sort of looking slightly drained and when she asked to use his laptop, Chuck became even more concerned. Especially when she wouldn't tell him why she wanted to use it. Then, she and Serena had run off to Serena's bedroom.

"Hey, what do you think Blair and Serena are doing in the bedroom?" Chuck asked as Nate asked poured himself a scotch. Chuck took a swig from his scotch glass.

"I have no idea. And why do they need the laptop? I can't think it's to check their e-mails or twitter. Hmm, probably the Louis Vuitton and Jimmy Choo websites" Nate replied.

"God forbid they miss out on the new range of metallic booties" Chuck replied. Nate chuckled. "Hmm, that being said. Maybe we should go and check on them. Blair has figured out my bank card number. I don't wanna be spending my millions on heels" Chuck joked. Nate nodded.

"Hmm, yeah" Nate downed his scotch and so did Chuck before the headed for the spiral staircase.

...

"Are you sure we should be doing this B? I'm kinda scared. What if we get cursed?" Serena asked pacing around the room.

"Honestly S, don't you know, curses and superstitions are for the religious and the lower class. I don't believe in them and neither should you." Blair replied from the computer screen. She had cracked Chuck's password in a matter of seconds and she was flattered that she knew him so well to know that his password would be 'BlairWaldorf2007' of course he would choose her name and the year he took her virginity as his password. That was the year when it all began. The year they fell in love for the first time. Blair smiled smugly to herself. It was so like Chuck to have her year she lost her virginity to him as part of his password.

"I don't know B, I think we should tell Chuck and Nate-"

"Why? So they can pretend to know what they're talking about? They'll take it as a joke S, and anyway, we just need to know how many years it's been since the guy was killed. Then we can enjoy the rest of our holiday in peace" Blair said as she tapped the keys. There was a long pause and Blair spoke.

"Found it, look" she showed Serena the Wikipedia page.

"This it?" Serena asked. Blair nodded.

"Yup, listen. In 1963, in the small town of Vermont, a man known by the name of Lewis Cheatham killed 14 people aged 16 to 22. Cheatham's nick name was 'White Eye' as when he was just 5 years of age, he spilled boiling water on himself by accident, he suffered 4th degree burns to the left side of his face and his left eye became pure white. He was bullied at school, making him resent his classmates." Blair paused and then continued. "Most of Cheatham's victims attended the same high school as him and were in most of his classes at school, a later inquest into what Cheatham's motivation for his killings were was that his victims used to bully Cheatham more than that of most of his classmates. However, all of White Eye's female victims, Emily Poole, Isabella Hall, Sarah Evans, Samantha Hess, Margret Knight and Lisa Mullins were found never to have bullied Cheatham at all but all rejected him when he asked them on dates. This grew him to resent all of them.

Emily Poole, White Eye's first female victim, was dating William Lowman at the time of her disappearance and brutal murder. William Lowman, used to hate Cheatham because he believed that he would never get a chance to have a chance with Emily Poole. Victims: Jack Wilson, Joe Wilson, Liam Daniels and Bradley Thomas were White Eye's first four victims although it is not determined who was killed first it is believed that Jack Wilson was the first. He and his twin brother, Joe Wilson, were always causing trouble in school and had been arrested for robbery 2 times. They were only 21 when they died. When their bodies were recovered, Jack had stab wounds to the torso, neck and arms. He also had a slit down the left side of his face. Joe had the same, however, his left eye was pure white as though some hot liquid had been poured onto it. They were both found in the forest, hanging from trees. Liam Daniels, went missing on the same day as the Wilson brothers and was found the same day they were hanging from a tree in the forest by a couple walking a dog. His left arm was missing and although he was fully clothed his clothes were ripped as though they had been cut with a knife and then torn with hands. On his left hand, his index finger and middle finger were missing. He had 8 stab wounds to the torso and a slash in the left side of his cheek. Bradley Thomas was found in the same way as Jack Wilson-"

A loud knock on the door startle Blair and Serena and both girl's let out a small scream.

"Blair, open this door!" Came Chuck's voice. Blair stare at Serena as the door handle started to turn.

"Serena" Nate voice called.

"Go away Nate" Serena called back.

"You too Bass" Blair shouted.

"Blair Waldorf open this door right now before I kick it in!" Chuck's voice threatened.

"Oh please like you could kick a door open Bass" Blair shot back. She turned back to the laptop screen when she heard a loud thud on the door. Serena stared at Blair.

"Did he just-" Serena was cut off mid sentence by another loud thud.

"Chuck! Stop it!" Blair cried.

"I will if you open the door" Chuck's annoyed and out of breath voice replied. Blair walked over to the door. The last thing she wanted tonight was for Chuck to break the door and end up with a broken arm and then she'd be stuck in A&E for hours with him.

She reluctantly walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened the door.

"Happy now?" She asked annoyed. Chuck barged into the room with Nate following behind.

"No. If I find out you've bought another pair of Harry Winston $82,000 diamond earrings-" He trailed off. Blair rolled her eyes.

"I'm not on the Harry Winston website, I'm on Wikipedia" She replied.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because, Cindy said before that there was once this guy who lived here and he killed all of these teens who used to bully him. And now people have started disappearing" Serena announced. Blair nodded.

"So were searching him and its true. Look" Blair pointed to the computer screen. Nate and Chuck read it and then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Serena cried.

"It's terrifying" Blair added. Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair and placed a kiss on her head.

"Don't worry, Darling. I'll protect you from White Eye" He said almost mockingly.

"It's not funny, Bass!" She scolded him.

"I know that it's not. But it happened nearly 50 years ago. The guy is dead. You don't need to worry" Chuck replied.

"Yeah and anyways, he wouldn't come here with me, Chuck, Dan and Eric to protect you" Nate said kissing Serena lightly on the lips. Blair looked up at Chuck.

"Well, that is true" She admitted.

"Chuck would beat any guy to death if he were gonna touch you"

Blair smiled at this and nestled herself ito Chuck.

"That still doesn't explain the two disaperances" Serena said.

"She's right" Blair defended.

"They probably just ran away together. It happens all the time" Nate answered.

Dan appeared at the door. "Dinner's ready" He smiled. Everybody made their way to the door when Chuck spoke.

"Hey, I think that we should all agree that we shouldn't tell jenny about this little ghost story. She's probably freaked out enough"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay"

**AN: Well, that was the second chapter that I had to re-write because my computer decided to delete it **** next chapter I think will probably have a bit of blood and guts but I haven't decided yet. Anyways please review and I promise that he third chapter will be up soon xoxo-Beth.**


	4. Not So Friendly Encounters

Vacationing Can Be Deadly Pt 3

**AN: This story is proving very difficult to write... but I'm still gonna write it, it may be difficult but its sure fun and I love it and the amazing reviews thank you all xoxo-Beth**

Blair's bikini (Remove spaces) http: / farm5. static. flickr. com/ 4034/ 4373215187 _ee7582747c. jpg

...

"_**Don't fret precious I'm here.  
Step away from the window.  
Go back to sleep"**_

...

Blair Waldorf had always thought that Vermont was supposed to be a cold place but as she stared out of her bedroom window dressed in Chuck's shirt, the sky was a cloudless baby blue and Blair could feel the outside warmth through the window pane. Chuck tossed and turned in their king sized bed. Blair knew that it was early but she couldn't stop thinking about what Cindy had told her and Serena yesterday.

"Hey" Chuck called sleepily. Blair turned around and shot him a smile.

"Hi" She replied. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked still half asleep.

"I couldn't sleep" She replied gazing out of the window again. Chuck climbed out of the bed and shoved his boxers on. He walked up to Blair and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and planted a kiss on her neck. Slowly, he brought his mouth up to her ear.

"Does this have anything to do with that ghost story that waitress told you and Serena yesterday?" Chuck whispered.

"It was not a ghost story! It was real, Chuck! And it happened not far from here!" She shot back.

"Um, yeah 60 years ago. The guy is dead" Chuck turned lair to face him. "Babe, look you have absolutely nothing to worry about; Nate and Dan are here, along with me. I'll protect you" Chuck smiled at her.

She kissed him. "I know you will, Bass. I mean, if I end up getting killed who else will give you your punishments and breakfasts in beds?" She asked seductively as she pressed herself against Chuck's bare chest, she felt something jab against her leg. She looked down at his boxer shorts, then his face.

"I told you it was early" He said shyly. Blair giggled and wrapped her thin arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips, then she gazed into his eyes.

"Maybe you should shower the, wake yourself up some more" She suggested as a smirk spread across her face and she placed one of her hands inside his boxer shorts. Chuck let out a moan as she took him in her hands and gave him a swift jerk.

"Only if you'll join me" He smirked back.

"When have I ever turned down an opportunity to jump in the shower with you?" She joked.

"As long as it's not today or any time soon, I'm happy"

Blair took her hand out of his boxers and led him into the bathroom.

...

Serena sighed annoyed as she stared at Nate sleeping soundly next to her. She exhaled a pissed breath, threw the white sheet off of her body and got out of the bed and walked over to the huge curtains.

"If I can't sleep Nate, then neither will you!" She murmured under her breath and threw curtains open. Nate rolled about in the bed and opened his eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He called, half annoyed, half asleep.

"I can't sleep!" She replied.

"Well I can!" He shot back pulling the comforter back over his head. Serena began to gaze back out of the window. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the wall.

"Oh my God! Nate, did you hear that?" Serena cried as she ran back over to the bed. Nate pulled the comforter down from his head and stared at her.

"Yeah"

"What do you think it was?" Serena asked terrified. Nate stared at her.

"Oh God!" Came a muffled scream. Serena stared at each other. "Chuck!" The voice screamed.

Serena burst out laughing.

"Yep, there's nothing scarier than your best friend screwing your girlfriends best friend" Nate joked.

"Blair mustn't have gotten much sleep either then" Serena replied half reassured.

...

Dan smiled at Vanessa as she poured herself a drink of orange juice.

"What?" She said when she noticed him staring and grinning like a maniac.

"I love you" He smiled biting a piece of waffle. Vanessa smiled back.

"I love you too"

Eric and Jenny walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dan, morning Vanessa" Eric smiled. Vanessa smiled at Eric.

"Morning Eric, hey Jen" She replied. Jenny didn't respond.

"I wanna go home" She murmured after a while.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because, the police are all dicks. They obviously don't believe me that someone was in my room the other night!" Jenny replied.

"Well, they are looking for two missing people" Vanessa replied.

"And? The police force consists of about 10 people, it's nothing like New York and I wanna go back to the city!" She cried.

"You know, Jen's right. The police here are crap!" Dan added. Blair and Chuck walked into the room.

"Hey" Chuck said. Jenny noticed the annoyance in Jenny's face.

"Jenny, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, Blair I am not okay!" She cried.

"Well what's wrong?"

"The police didn't believe me that someone was in my room last night!" Jenny cried.

"Oh"

"That's probably because they're looking for the two missing people" Chuck replied.

Jenny sighed. "I wanna go back to New York"

Chuck nodded. "Okay" He personally didn't care if Jenny left, he personally didn't like her that much and then if he let, Dan and Vanessa would go too.

"No! Jen, your being ridiculous, you are not going" Dan protested.

"You can't stop me Dan"

Vanessa exhaled a breath. "How about if you just stay here for a few more days, Jen then if you don't like it you can go home" She smiled.

Jenny grabbed Vanessa's orange juice and downed it. "Fine I'll give it a day"

"Good morning!" Serena chimed as she practically skipped into the kitchen with Nate following behind.

"Hey, S" Blair smiled at her best friend. Blair walked over to the fridge and got some blue berries out and began eating them, Serena walked over to Blair and began eating them too.

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Serena asked casually popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"Packing" Jenny murmured.

"Well, Dan and I are going into the centre anyone wanna tag along?" Vanessa asked. Blair shook her head making her mind up for herself and Chuck.

"Ooh, that sounds fun" Serena cooed. "We'll come"

"I think I'll stay here today" Eric said.

"Me too" Jenny added.

"And so will we or we might go for a walk later" Blair smiled. Chuck nodded in agreement with Blair.

...

Blair splashed about in the pool water whilst Chuck sat on a sun bed in his black addidas swimming trunks texting on his BlackBerry.

"Chuck Bass, I did not wear this incredibly revealing bikini so that you could just sit there on your BlackBerry!" Blair cried after 10 minutes of trying to get Chuck's attention.

"Its business, Darling" He replied not taking his eyes off of the BlackBerry. Blair threw water at him, making him flinch and glare at her.

"Chuck! Stop being horrible and get in here!" She cried flicking more water at him.

"Blair, I am warning you" Chuck replied with gritted teeth.

"Warn away, it's not gonna stop me!" She shot back flicking more water at him. Chuck put his BlackBerry under a white towel to clean water droplets off of it when Blair threw almost a pints worth of water at Chuck. He glared at her, this glare would scare most people, but not Blair. She just giggled.

Chuck placed the BlackBerry under the towel and got up.

"That's it! I warned you!" He said coming closer to the pools surface. Blair's smile faded and suddenly, she wasn't so sure that he was joking anymore. She took a step away from him and he took a step back too before running up to the water's edge, running and jumping in.

Blair screamed as water flew above her head, soaking her in the process.

Chuck resurfaced and grabbed her by the waist. Her scared feeling went away and she let out a giggle. He smiled before kissing her lips hungrily.

When they broke away, they leant their foreheads against one and others.

"You've made me all wet!" Blair announced. Chuck smirked.

"Don't I always?" He asked kissing her again. His lips travelled to her neck and moved down towards her collarbone. She moaned under his contact as she ran her fingers through his gorgeous hair.

"Where's Eric and Jenny?" Blair asked suddenly when Chuck moved his lips to the crease of her breasts. The last thing that she wanted was a 16 year old witnessing what she and Chuck were defiantly going to do next.

"Watching a movie"

Blair felt Chuck put one hand behind her back and un hook the hooks holding her bikini top on. He pressed small kisses against her breasts before removing the top exposing her breasts. He pulled the top away from her and pushed it away from them. She giggled against him as he kissed her lips. His hands cupping her breasts as his erection grew in his swimming trunks.

Blair smiled seductively when she felt his erection press against her. He looked up at her with longing eyes.

"Fuck me" She pleaded. Blair smiled sweetly as she pressed herself against his bare chest. His hands cupped her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"With pleasure" He whispered into her ear. She reached down and pulled his swimming trunks down. He pulled her bottoms down and kissed her again.

"God you are so hot" He said before shoving his dick inside of her.

She almost melted at his touch and rested her head against his as he thrust inside her.

"Oh God! Don't stop, Chuck!" She cried. She bit his shoulder gently as he fucked her as hard as he possibly could. Her nails dug into his back as she moaned in complete satisfaction. He held her close to him as he kissed her neck. She screamed against him and dug her nails more into his back. He moaned at the contact. "Faster! Chuck, faster!" She screeched and Chuck followed orders.

She was nearly at her peak and she decided to open her eyes and view her surroundings. Make them a part of her orgasm, that's when she saw it.

It was standing by the trees just watching. It's murky black hair that looked as though no brush had ever touched it. It was short and choppy and frankly it was disgusting. The left side of his face looked as though it was severely burned. His clothes were tatty and looked as though he had worn them for years with a blue t-shirt that had mud stains and tear marks and a brown jacket that had rips and holes and was also smeared with mud. His pants were dark drown with mud stains and rips and on his feet were disgusting shoes that were falling apart.

Chuck, completely un aware of what Blair was seeing and continued shoving his dick inside her and pulling out. Blair held on tightly to Chuck.

"Um...Blair, I'm coming!" He began.

"Chuck-" She whispered terrified into his ear.

"Almost"

"Chuck, no. Pull out, now!" She ordered.

"Why? I'm nearly done-"

"Do it! Now!" She almost screamed. At first he was hesitant, so Blair used what she knew would get him to stop. "You're hurting me" She whimpered as though she was in pain.

Chuck immediately pulled out and tears began to fill in Blair's eyes, whoever that thing was. It was still watching the, and it was terrifying Blair. Chuck faced her.

"I'm sorry" He began to apologise. Blair held up a finger to his mouth.

"Chuck, listen very closely; there is a man stood by the trees and he is watching us and he's really scary" She whispered to her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked confused.

"He's watching us right now and I'm terrified" She whispered. The man in the tree began to slowly walk away. "Turn around" Blair said. Chuck did as he was told.

All Chuck saw was a flash of brown and what looked like hair before it disappeared into the woods. Chuck turned back to Blair to see her beginning to cry.

"Chuck" She whimpered as she put her face in her hands. Chuck swam closer to her and held out his arms for her to fall into. She did so and he held her close to him. Gently rocking her.

"It's okay. Its okay, Blair" He soothed. "It's okay, baby"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him back. She was now freezing and shaking. She wanted to get out of the water.

"Chuck, I wanna get out. I wanna go back inside" She murmured. Chuck nodded and slowly grabbed her bikini top and bottoms and helped her into them, then he grabbed his swimming trunks and put them on before helping her out of the pool. She sat on the sun bed staring at the woods.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. She was clearly suffering from shock because she was now just staring into space, he dried her as best he could with the towel before grabbing his BlackBerry. He looked at her with the towel wrapped around her. She was still staring into the woods. He came down to her height.

"Hey" He spoke softly, as though he was speaking to a child. She looked at him blankly. "Were gonna go inside, okay?" he asked. She nodded slowly but didn't stand.

Chuck sighed slightly before swooping her up in his arms, towel still wrapped around her, he carried Blair inside and into the hallway. He heard Jenny and Eric giggling at a movie and continued to carry Blair in his arms up the stairs. She clung to him like a scared little girl.

"Everything okay?" A voice asked. Chuck turned to see Eric and Jenny stood at the foot of the stairs. Chuck nodded.

"Blair just feels a little faint" He lied. Blair nodded and Chuck turned back and continued walking back up the stairs.

"Chuck, were going to get a drink" Jenny called.

"Okay" He replied.

...

"What a lovely day for a stroll" Vanessa announced as she linked Dan. He nodded.

"Yep"

"Hmmm, Nate I want coffee" Serena announced.

"Of course" Nate replied. "We can go to our little cafe"

Serena smiled. "Good, Dan, Vanessa, you guys coming? It's just here"

Vanessa nodded. "Sure"

They came to the cafe and walked up to the door only to see a closed sign on the door. Serena sighed.

"Well that sucks!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, the door opened and out came Cindy. "Cindy!" Serena called.

Cindy turned to look at Serena, her eyes were filled with tears and she held a tissue close to her pink and white plaid cowgirl shirt.

"Oh Serena!" Cindy cried running over to Serena and throwing herself into Serena's arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Tina, the police found her this morning in a river downstream." Cindy cried.

...

Chuck gently stroked Blair's hair as they lay on the bed. Chuck had managed to get a bath robe on her to keep her warm as she was now shivering.

"Chuck...I'm scared" She admitted. Chuck nodded.

"I know" He replied.

"I wanna go home" She whispered. Chuck nodded.

"Okay then, we'll leave tonight"

...

"Hey, Jen; vodka or gin?" Eric asked when they were downstairs in the wine cellar. Jenny picked up an old bottle of wine.

"How about this?" She asked. Eric shook his head.

"Dan said were only allowed vodka and gin, none of the really expensive stuff" Eric replied.

"Oh please, Chuck and Blair didn't say that. And it's their house!" Jenny said. Eric thought about this.

"Well, I suppose" He began. Jenny opened the bottle and began to drink from it, then passed it to Eric.

"Hey, let's get outta here, I don't like it. It's really creepy" Jenny said begging to head for the staircase. Eric followed her.

They were about to walk into the kitchen when they heard a rustling.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asked. Jenny shook her head and peeked around the door frame. Then gasped.

She turned to Eric and mouthed 'Thief'. Eric looked around the door frame to see an incredibly tall man with murky black hair that looked as though no brush had ever touched it. It was short and choppy. The left side of his face looked as though it was severely burned. His clothes were tatty and looked as though he had worn them for years with a blue t-shirt that had mud stains and tear marks and a brown jacket that had rips and holes and was also smeared with mud. His pants were dark drown with mud stains and rips and on his feet were disgusting shoes that were falling apart. He was rummaging in one of the drawers for something.

Suddenly, Jenny felt something brush past her leg, little did she know that it was just the hem of her cardigan, and screamed hysterically. Dropping the bottle of expensive wine and allowing it to shatter into a million pieces on the floor, the purplish liquid seeping out onto the overpriced tiles.

The man seemed startled by the noise and took a large knife from the drawer. Eric, thinking quick on his feet grabbed Jenny and the two of them ran off and hid under the shoe cabinet.

The man walked into the hallway and stopped where Jenny and Eric were stood only moments ago. He bent down to the floor to spot the wine spilled. He used his index finger to swoop up a bit and pop it into his mouth before scanning the room. Eric clamped his hand over Jenny's mouth to keep her from screaming again and they watched as this intruder footsteps moved about the room. After a minute or so of seeing nothing, the intruders footsteps went back into the kitchen.

...

Chuck had just kissed Blair lightly on the lips, hoping that he had finally calmed her hysteria down when he heard a loud blood curdling scream coming from downstairs.

Blair shot up like a tuned in Mother that was hearing her baby cry. If Chuck wasn't so terrified, he maybe would've laughed. She got out of the bed and Chuck followed her, still both in dressing gowns, they headed down the stairs. Chuck in front and Blair behind.

When they came down the stairs there was nothing, except a spilled bottle of wine. Blair looked at Chuck who held a finger up to his mouth to shush her.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands came flying from beneath the shoe rack. Blair screamed and practically jumped into Chuck's arms. Jenny's ridiculously blonde hair emerged and so did Eric's brunette.

"Shhh!" Jenny cried. Blair glared at Jenny from Chuck's arms.

"Excuse me? You were the one just screaming her little fake blonde head off!" Blair defended.

"There was someone in the house!" Eric whispered. Blair's face fell and she looked as though she was about to faint.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"There was some guy in the kitchen, in one of the drawers, he was really ugly, he had a scar and disgusting clothes!" Eric replied. Chuck let go of Blair.

"Where did he go?" Chuck asked.

"The kitchen" Eric replied. Chuck began to walk towards the kitchen but Blair grabbed his hand, spinning him around.

"Chuck, no!" She began.

"Blair, I have to find out if he's still in there" He replied.

"Please don't" She begged. "Let me come with you"

He put a hand up to cup her chin. "No, you stay here. I'll be one minute"

Chuck braced himself as he walked into the kitchen. There was no sign of a scary looking man. There was nothing, except disgusting muddy shoe print marks on the floor.

He searched all over the place, behind doors and that's when he noticed it, the glass doors leading into the garden and pool area were wide open. Whoever it was that was here, they were gone now. But they had gone out and into the woods.

...

Blair, Chuck, Eric and Jenny sat on the couch waiting for the others to get back. Blair had her head on Chuck's shoulder and Chuck brushed her hair gently with his fingertips.

The door opened suddenly and in came Serena and Nate with Dan and Vanessa.

"Oh thank god!" Blair said with relief running over to Serena and wrapping her arms around her.

"What's going on?" Serena asked. Blair pulled away from Serena and looked her dead in the eyes.

"There's no easy way to say this" She began. "But I think that White Eye's back in town." She finished terror brimming in her eyes. Serena's smile dropped and she looked scared.

"B-B...that's ridiculous. He's dead" Serena said. Nate nodded.

"He's not. I saw him" Blair protested.

"Blair don't be crazy-" Serena began.

"She's not crazy." Jenny piped up. "She's right"

Chuck stood up and walked over to his girlfriend and her best friend.

"Jenny and Eric saw him too" He announced.

"What? Wait Blair, where did you see him?" Nate asked.

"He was in the woods. Next to the big oak just watching Chuck and me" Blair began to break down. Chuck took her in his arms and she pressed her head to his chest as he rocked her.

"Wait. Who the hell is White Eye?" Vanessa asked.

...

**AN: I thought I'd leave it there as a little cliff-hanger for next time, please review and let me know what you think **** xoxo-Beth**


	5. Fights, PromisesAnd Blood

**Vacationing Can Be Deadly Chapter 4**

**AN: I know that I haven't updated in quite a while...Maybe that is a bit of an understatement and I'm so so sorry but this is one of those stories that you need lots and lots of inspiration for and the only inspiration for this story seems to be watching horror movies and getting terrified but I will be watching The Roommate in a few days so hopefully that will scare me and give me lots of inspiration. But anyway, I'll give you all a recap of what has already happened:**

**Bart had a country house in Vermont and so he decided to take Blair and Nate and Serena. But Lily wanted Serena to take Jenny and Eric so that Lily and Rufus could have some time to privately talk. Then, Jenny decided to invite Dan and Vanessa.**

**Blair and Chuck have a bedroom next to Serena and Nate and above Chuck and Blair's room is Vanessa and Dan's room. (So they hear everything that is going on)**

**On the first night, Jenny sees a figure in her bedroom, watching he sleep.**

**Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate all go into the village the next day and visit a cafe, whilst Nate and Chuck are off playing pool, Serena and Blair become friends with the waitress, Cindy. Cindy tells the girls that her friend, Tina Hersam has gone missing, along with the local bad boy, Aaron Black. She then tells them the legend of White Eye, a killer from the 1960s. **

**Blair and Serena do some research and find out that White Eye killed 14 people and his real name is Lewis Cheatham and when he was younger he spilled boiling water down the left side of his face, this turned his left eye pure white and earning him the nick-name; White Eye. **

**The next day, Serena, Nate, Dan and Vanessa all head out to the cafe when Serena sees Cindy, who tells them that Tina's body was found in a river. **

**Blair and Chuck are in the outside pool when they decide to have sex. Whilst having sex, Blair notices a burned man watching them. She tells Chuck and the man makes a quick escape, back through the woods, at the back of the garden. **

**Whilst Chuck is upstairs attempting to soothe Blair, Jenny and Eric are downstairs in the wine cellar getting alcohol, when they return, they spot the man in the kitchen and hide. **

**When everyone returns, they all learn about White Eye. **

**And I think that's everything...**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

"We need to leave, now" Vanessa said standing up.

"I think we should contact the police first" Dan replied.

"Contact the fucking police? What help are they gonna be?" Jenny argued.

"I think we should contact the police. They might find out who killed Tina Hersam." Chuck piped up.

"I agree with Chuck" Blair said still holding onto him she looked out of the living room window. "And I think we should do it before the sun disappears"

"This is ridiculous, I mean it can't be White Eye can it? It'll just be some sick fuck" Nate said encouragingly to try and put a smile on Jenny's terrified face.

**XOXO**

"They've put me on hold. On fucking hold" Chuck said angrily. The sun had now gone down and it was pitch black outside. Blair stroked his arm and handed him a mug of coffee, with a little scotch in it.

"Here. Drink this" She said.

"Thanks. Is everyone packed up?" He asked. Blair nodded.

"Yep. Everyone's ready to go"

**XOXO**

"Eric" Jenny said as she zipped up her suitcase.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Do you think the person who killed Tina is the same one that was in my room the first night?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe"

**XOXO**

"They're looking into our investigation, but they say that it's far too late to do anything now. So we just have to wait until the morning" Chuck said to Blair hanging up the phone. She was now out of her white fluffy dressing gown and in plain, white vest top and a pair of white Matt Bernson 'Monaco' gladiator sandals. She also wore a white headband.

"Wait until the morning? When there is a psychopathic killer just out there" She pointed towards the back glass doors leading out into the pool area and the woods just behind the house. "Its all right for everyone else! They're not right next to the woods like we are!" She shouted.

"I know, Babe. I know, but there's not much we can do about it" Chuck replied rubbing her shoulders.

"If I wasn't so fucking terrified, I'd run out there and go all crazy on that bastard! No one ruins _**my**_ holiday with _**my**_ boyfriend and friends!" She pouted. He smiled and kissed her.

"I know" He took her chin in his fingers. "When we're back home, I'm gonna take you to Paris, okay? We'll go and see you Dad and Roman, sound good?"

She smiled. "Very"

Serena and Nate walked in.

"How'd it go?" Nate asked.

"Not good" Chuck replied.

**XOXO**

"So you're telling us that we just have to stay here, when there could be a murderer just around the corner?" Jenny almost screamed.

"There's nothing we can do. We'll just all lock the doors and be extra careful. No one will travel around in less than two. Just to be on the safe side" Chuck replied.

"How is locking the doors and travelling around in twos going to solve anything? The person already knows that were here!" Vanessa replied annoyed.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" Blair defended.

"Hey!" Dan piped up protectively.

"It's true. Your plan of action is probably to film the entire thing on your video camera!" Blair replied loudly.

"Oh that is it!" Vanessa exclaimed standing up. Blair also stood up fiercely and walked over to her. Chuck looked at Dan and was about to stand up when Vanessa shoved Blair.

Blair, screamed and shoved Vanessa back, who then shoved Blair again. Blair, now really pissed off, grabbed Vanessa's hair and began to pull it, sending Vanessa's head back.

"Oww!" Vanessa screamed as she grasped at the air with her palm and attempted to slap Blair across the face. Chuck now stood up and so did Dan and both rushed over to their girlfriends attempting to pull the two apart.

"I hate you! You're not even supposed to be here! You hippy!" Blair screamed.

"I hate you more! You think I really wanted to come here and listen to you and Chuck fuck each other at all hours of the morning! I'd rather sleep on the streets than spend another night here with you!" Vanessa shot back. Blair pulled her hair harder, hoping for an extension to fall out. Chuck and Dan managed to grab both girls away from each other at that point and push them to other sides of the room.

"And one more thing you Bitch, Chuck was screaming so much louder when I had sex with him!" Vanessa shouted.

"Oh no" Serena and Nate both said at once.

"This is going to be fatal" Eric whispered to Jenny, who nodded in shock and horror.

Chuck tried to hold Blair back but she wasn't having any of it and broke free of his tight grasp around her waist and marched straight over to Vanessa.

"You did not just say that!" She shouted. Vanessa nodded.

"Oh yes I did. And I must have been good because he decided to do it again! His screams with me were more...How do you put it? Satisfying?" Vanessa replied. Blair felt anger bubble up inside of her and she slapped Vanessa across the face. Everyone gasped. Even Chuck who was now running over to Blair again.

Vanessa dived on Blair and pinned her to the floor and she began to pull at her hair, pulling her headband off.

"God! I hate your stupid headbands!" Vanessa yelled as she tossed the yellow band to the floor.

"Ow! My headband!" Blair cried as she pulled at Vanessa's hair. She pulled as hard as she could and an extension came out. "At least I can grow my own hair" Blair screamed. Nate and Eric tried not to laugh as Chuck and Dan went to intervene. Chuck was laughing though and so was Dan.

"Get off of me!" Blair screamed just as Vanessa was about to slap Blair, Dan caught her hand and pulled her up whilst Chuck helped Blair up and then held her by the waist. She tried to go for Vanessa but this time Chuck wasn't letting go of her and scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her over to where Serena and Nate were sat.

Dan led Vanessa over to the other side of the room and sat her down on a couch. Serena rubbed Blair's arm in a soothing motion as Blair glared at Vanessa from across the room. Chuck stroked her shoulder lovingly and held her on his knee like a little girl. After a few moments, Blair stood up.

"If you'll excuse me" She said walking off and up the stairs. Serena gave Chuck a look and he nodded and stood up.

"I'll go" Chuck announced as she stood up. Serena nodded and Chuck walked over to the stairs and then up them.

**XOXO**

Chuck knocked on the door and opened it gently. He silently prayed that she wasn't in the bathroom and popped his head around the door and noticed her sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a soft tone, causing her head to snap up as she stared at him.

"This is your house, I can't stop you" She replied. He smiled gently and walked in, closing the door behind himself with a click. There was a long pause before he finally spoke.

"Well, you know; I was only screaming with Vanessa because I closed my eyes and pretended that she was you" He told her. She scoffed.

"Well, I'm flattered" She replied, her tone sarcastic. He smirked.

"It didn't work though, she was nowhere near as good as you"

She smirked. "Glad to hear it"

"No one's as good as you. Not even the specially trained"

"Well, I don't think that I'm better than the world's best pole dancer, Bass" She said.

"You are. You're perfect to me. I know every inch of your body" He smiled as he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. He kissed her shoulder and then began kissing her neck, sending volts of electricity through her making her smile. "What turns you on" He replied as his hand travelled up her dress to her silk panties. She caught his lips and began to make out with him. He was just about to remove her panties when Serena walked in. Making the young couple jump.

"You really need to work on your timing" Chuck said to his step-sister whilst removing his hand from Blair's underwear.

"And you two really need to turn down the sex" Serena shot back.

"I wish we could just go home" Blair sighed.

"I know" Serena agreed.

**XOXO**

"I can't believe that just happened! It was so funny!" Jenny laughed.

"It wasn't funny, it was humiliating" Vanessa replied.

"It was hot though" Dan said. Nate chuckled.

"I suppose I did make her retreat" Vanessa said obviously happy with her achievements.

"You should stand up for yourself more often" Dan encouraged.

"Well, when I want to talk to my media professor next time I might just rugby tackle the other people that want to get to him first" Vanessa giggled.

Chuck appeared on the stairs clutching a small hand that belonged to Blair as he led her down the stairs and into the living room where everyone else had now stopped their conversation and stared at them as Serena followed them down. When all three were seated on a couch, Chuck spoke.

"Right, there is no way that we leave this house tonight, on any terms, we lock all the doors and windows and they stay locked-No matter what, we go around in twos and I think that we should all have a weapon, just in case" Chuck announced.

"Isn't that a little far-fetched?" Vanessa asked.

"Not when there's a potential killer on the loose" Chuck answered.

**XOXO**

Serena smiled at Nate as he climbed into bed next to her.

"All of the alarms are on in the house, all the doors and windows are locked. Were all safe" He told her.

"I'm still scared" Serena admitted. Nate nodded.

"I know you are, but this time tomorrow, everything will be okay. I promise, Chuck will have the police around here and we'll find out what happened"

Serena cuddled up close to him.

"I'm glad you're here" She smiled.

**XOXO**

Eric had just gotten into bed when there was a knock on his door.

"H-hello?" He asked. The door opened slightly to reveal a blonde skinny girl standing in the doorway clutching a pillow.

"Eric, can I stay with your tonight?" She asked. Eric nodded and pulled back the comforter for Jenny to walk over to and crawl into.

"Are you okay, Jenny? You seem really shaken up"

"I just can't help but thinking, if I'd stopped that person that was in my room on the first night, then Tina Hersam would still be alive"

**XOXO**

Blair sat on the bed, curled up with the comforter wrapped around her. Chuck, came out of the bathroom and noticed the look on her face. It was as though she was in a daze. He sat on the bed next to her.

"I want to go home" She murmured.

"I know" He replied. "I should never have brought you here; if anything happens to you...Or any of us, I'd never forgive myself" He told her. She looked at him and took his face in her hands.

"Hey, nothing will happen. And this is not your fault; You didn't know" She replied kissing him.

"I have to protect you, no matter what; You are my number one priority. I promised your Father I'd look after you" He replied. Blair smiled at him and they both lay down.

"You do look after me" She smiled as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head softly.

"Try and get some sleep" He advised her. She nodded and he reached over to turn the bedside lamp off.

"No" She said quickly, making him look at her. "The light stays on"

He nodded. "Okay" He agreed wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

"I love you, Chuck"

He smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you, too"

**XOXO**

Vanessa opened her eyes gently and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 2:15am. She thought that she heard something outside, but she couldn't be too sure. Then she heard it again, it sounded like a scream in the distance. She shook Dan, but he just rolled over onto his side and continued to snore. Vanessa got out of the bed and grabbed her video camera, turning it on; she then went into the en-suite bathroom and sat on the toilet and hit the play button. An image of Vanessa popped up on the camera screen.

"Okay, so I've been here now for four days and we are already set to leave. Someones body has been found and Blair, Chuck, Jenny and Eric are all adamant that they saw this guy in the kitchen and near the woods and apparently it looks just like the infamous serial killer, White Eye from the early 60's. Could this be a copy-cat killer or has the real murderer just come back from the dead for revenge?" Vanessa watched herself on the camera talking. The video was from earlier that night. She then hit the record button again and placed the video camera of the sink's counter so that it was facing her.

"It's still the fourth night now and it's exactly 2:18 am and I've just been awoken by a loud noise coming from the woods. It sounded an awful lot like a scream, a lady's scream" Vanessa paused as she heard something else.

"Help! Help me!" A voice screamed in the distance. Vanessa stood up, took the camera and ran to the window and opened the blinds and looked out. She saw a figure stumbling out from the trees and onto the grassy area. Vanessa ran back into the bedroom and shook Dan. He murmured something and turned over.

"Dan! Dan wake up!" Vanessa shouted. Dan began snoring again and Vanessa decided to leave him. She ran down the hallway and down all of the stairs until she reached the alarm, quickly pressing a button before it went off and woe the entire house up. She then ran into the kitchen, placed the video camera on the side, facing the patio doors, grabbed the keys for the patio door and opened it.

"Hello, are you okay?" Vanessa called as she walked out and gently closed the door behind her.

The figure stumbled walked towards her; she had long vibrant red hair that had obviously been dyed that colour. She looked up and Vanessa could see that she had a slash down the left side of her face along with a bruised cheek and a busted up lip and two stab wounds to her left arm. Her white vest top that she wore was ripped and looked as though it has been slashed with a knife and Vanessa noticed that at the top of her right breast was a deep cut that was pouring with blood. She wore ripped jeans that were covered in grass stains, mud and what looked like a piece of barbed wire. The girl stumbled as she approached Vanessa and almost fell, but Vanessa caught her. The girl looked up into Vanessa's eyes.

"He's coming" The girl screamed hysterically.

"Who's coming?" Vanessa asked.

"H-H-Him...White...White...Eye" The girl stuttered.

"It's okay; your safe now" Vanessa attempted to reassure the girl as she reached for the door handle. Vanessa looked up to escort the girl into the house when she saw something emerge from behind the girl. A body. A male body.

Vanessa opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she saw the face of the man who was standing behind the girl who had now become awfully quiet, it was as though she had frozen with fear. Desperate tears poured down her cheeks before her face scrunched up in pain and her mouth opened into a silent scream. Vanessa looked down and noticed a long spike now sticking out from the girls white shirt, just inches away from Vanessa's stomach. The girl's body slumped forward and onto Vanessa. Vanessa looked up at the person that had just murdered the young woman in total shock. The man smiled at Vanessa and that's when Vanessa saw it.

It's murky black hair that looked as though no brush had ever touched it. It was short and choppy. The left side of his face looked as though it was severely burned. His clothes were tatty and looked as though he had worn them for years with a blue t-shirt that had mud stains and tear marks and a brown jacket that had rips and holes and was also smeared with mud.

"Hello" The man said with an evil smile.

**XOXO**

**AN: Well...There will be a whole lot more gore in the next chapters, and I mean real gore. I watched hostel the other night and to say that it traumatised me would be an understatement but it did give me some good ideas. And I realised how soft Chuck is in this story but I wanted to portray him as really protective of Blair...  
Please review and let me know what you thought of it.  
Xoxo-Beth.**


End file.
